1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dental implements, and more particularly, to a toothpick holder for positively holding a toothpick in any one of a plurality of selected orientations for facilitating access to different areas of the mouth.
2. Prior Art
Proper and frequent cleaning of the teeth is necessary for maintaining oral hygiene and healthy teeth and gums. While brushing is the most common method of cleaning teeth, it is not entirely satisfactory and the dental profession recommends other methods of cleaning as well, such as flossing. Moreover, the proper use of toothpicks is beneficial in any oral hygiene program, particularly for cleaning between the teeth.
Although flossing is the generally preferred method for removing plaque from the interdental or proximal spaces, there are many people who do not use floss because they simply cannot develop the skill it requires to floss. Others reject floss and its associated paraphernalia of special holders and threaders. In a search for acceptable alternatives to floss prompted by the existence of a significant number of non-flossers, several studies have been made of other types of interdental cleaners. These studies indicate that wedge-shaped toothpicks are superior to round toothpicks, and that wedge-shaped toothpicks can be as effective as floss provided they can contact the full width of the teeth bordering the interdental spaces. But when held by the fingers, which is the common manner of holding a toothpick, the toothpick can only contact the buccal, or front half of the teeth, while leaving the back half or lingual side of the teeth virtually untouched, thus allowing plaque to accumulate.
The plaque removing effectiveness of toothpicks can be increased with properly designed aids which enable the user to insert the toothpick into the back half of the interdental spaces and into contact with the lingual portion of the tooth sides. The PerioAid brand dental aid, or other dental aids with an arrangement for the insertion of a toothpick are examples of such aids. All of these aids, however, depend upon round toothpicks which are considerably less effective than wedge-shaped or triangular toothpicks and, of course, floss.
However, except for a few attempts at developing a toothpick holder, people are generally limited to the use of toothpicks held in the user's hand. Accordingly, the use of a toothpick is only partially effective in cleaning the teeth, and those areas which are difficult to reach are usually not cleaned. Additionally, roughly two-thirds of a full length toothpick serves as a handle for manipulating the pointed end in the spaces between the teeth. This means that two-thirds more raw material is required than is actually incorporated in the working (pointed) end. With this invention, however, shorter toothpicks can be used, resulting in a savings in raw material, packaging and shipping costs.
Examples of prior art toothpick holders are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 710,498, 1,291,282, 3,850,182, 3,892,040 and 4,397,327. In U.S. Pat. No. 710,498 a quill-like member is curved to form a pick. U.S. Pat. No. 1,291,282 discloses a threaded holer having a pair of openings therein for receiving a toothpick in either of two different positions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,182 discloses a floss holder for use on a toothbrush, wherein the holder is engaged on the end of the toothbrush handle via a socket-like connector. U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,040 discloses a holder having a threaded sleeve which is movable against a round toothpick to clamp the toothpick in position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,327 discloses a toothpick holder in which the toothpick is carried by a holder or retainer that may be positively latched in any one of a plurality of positions on a handle by means of a spring loaded latch.
None of the devices described in the above patents comprises a holder for holding a toothpick with a wedge-shaped cross-section in any one of a number of different orientations for properly orienting the wedge-shaped toothpick for access to different areas of the teeth at different sides of the mouth, and wherein the holder comprises a toothpick retainer frictionally secured on a handle.